Kyo's seach for the missing milk
by Cherry Melon
Summary: Kyo goes on a search for the missing milk cause you all know how much he likes his milk. but will he find it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Fruits Basket story. I'm sorry if the spelling sucks. But hey I can't spell. So don't bug me about it please.**

**Well enjoy the story and remember this. I love reviews… but doesn't everyone.**

Fruits basket

Kyo's search for the missing milk.

By: Cherry Melon!

Kyo came down the stairs at a flying speed. He was not in the best of moods yet again. Tohru had been in the kitchen all morning making breakfast only for it to be destroyed by the pissed of cat who only wanted milk this morning. He pulled open the fridge and started throwing everything out in search of his beloved milk.

"Where is my milk?" Kyo screamed. If he doesn't have his milk in the morning he gets even more pissed of.

"I'm so sorry Kyo. I used the rest of the milk to make the breakfast. I'm sorry. Ill go get some more right away." Tohru said running for her wallet.

"You stupid women. How dare you. That's mine. Didn't I tell you not to use my milk." Kyo yelled. He slapped her in the face and ran out the door.

He ran into the nearest convenient store but only to find no milk where there was supposed to be. His face burned with anger and he started to trash the place.

"Damn you all. Where is your milk?" Kyo yelled to the store owner.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sohma but the milk has not arrived for days something was wrong with that shipment. I heard that there are a lot of places having the same trouble." He said nervously from behind the counter.

Kyo ran out of the store and into another one but finding the same problem. After searching over 50 stores he got an idea.

'If the milk cant come to me ill go to it' Kyo thought with an evil laugh. 'now where is the nearest milking station. And how do I get there'

Kyo now had an adventure. To search for the missing milk shipments. He was super determined to find it.

He grabbed a cab and was driven to the end of the city. That was as far as the cab driver was willing to go since there was warning of a storm and he didn't want to get caught in it.

Kyo throw the man his money after saying harsh words to the man. The man drove of and Kyo was left on his own. He had no idea where he was but that didn't stop him. He wanted to find this milk if it was the last thing he was going to do.

He took a look around and saw a small house at the top of the hill. He walked to the front door where an overly cheerful young maid greeted him. She reminded him a lot of Tohru.

She let him in the door and into the entranceway. There were many pictures of cows. There were awards that read best milk for cow and award winning cows.

Kyo could not have been happier at that moment. He figured that they would have some milk since by the look of the house they had award-wining cows. He licked his lips.

"Do you happen to have any milk?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry sugar but it seems our cows just don't got the milk for sharin." She said.

Kyo let out a sigh and turned around. He headed out the door and down the driveway till he came to the road again. He thought that if he continued to walk down this road he was sure to find another milking house.

He walked for what felt like hours. The sun was high up in the sky. It was about noon by now. Tohru would be making lunch. Probably fish, Kyo's favorite, but no he had to be out in search for the none existing milk farm.

He was about ready to turn back and head home when he saw a farm in the distance.

He took of towards it and banged on the door. An old lady opened the door and looked up at him.

"_Hello._" She said in a shaky voice.

Kyo looked at her and let out a sigh 'Like an old hag would have milk.'

He went to turn around when a young boy about his age came to the door.

"Who's here Grandma?" He asked.

Kyo turned around. "I'm Kyo and I'm looking for some milk do you happen to have any?" Kyo asked crossing his fingers.

"_Come in my dear child._" The old lady said moving aside.

Kyo's face lit up. 'This could be it. I could finally be getting some milk.'

Kyo walked into the small house and the door was shut behind him…

**Oh know what happens next. Dose Kyo find his milk. Who knows? Oh wait I do. HAHAHA you will all have to wait for the next chapter.**

**The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will come up.  
So review or no story.**

**You get cookies if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo's search for the missing milk

Chapter 2

The door closed behind him. He looked around the entrance hallway to find nothing there just a small table in the corner. He could see the kitchen from where he was standing. Something was on the stove cooking and it smelled good.

"_Come this way to the kitchen." _The old lady said showing him the way.

Kyo was excited. He was finally going to get some damn milk. He was showed to a seat where he sat down slowly. These people were wired; all of them just stared at Kyo. The boy has a smile on his face, not a good I'm happy to meet you smile no. This was a your cute, lets have sex smile.

Kyo could feel his heart beginning to beat fast. He couldn't shake this strange feeling he had.

"Will you be staying for supper." The boy asked.

"No. I should be going actually. I herd there was going to be a storm so better get home." Kyo said. He stood up but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Now hold on ya hear,. My grandmas cookin up a fine meal and you must join us for dinner." He said. "There is no way you could be makin it home by the storm hits. Its safer to stay here."

Kyo shook his head and made a dash for the door. The door was locked shut.

"Come on now. Its rude to leave when you have been invited for dinner." The boy said with yet another grin. This time it was an evil grin.

Kyo swallowed his spit and pulled on the door handle. "I don't care if it is rude. I'm getting out of here." Kyo was yelling now. He kicked the door but nothing seemed to be working.

"Oh come on now you'll tier out by the time I can have some fun with you." The boy grabbed Kyo wrested and pulled him in close. The boy who latter introduced himself as ken leaned in and kissed Kyo hard. Kyo let out a small cry and pushed him away.

"Get away from me you gay freak!" Kyo yelled. He tried for the door again.

Ken let out a laugh. "There is no way you getting out honey. Not until I have had my fun with you at least. Now come sit for dinner so you have more energy for play time." He said. He dragged Kyo into the kitchen throwing him down on to the chair than strapping him down.

"What the fuck are you doing. LET ME GO!" Kyo shouted.

A meal was set down in front of Kyo. He turned his head away in disgust. It was leeks and chicken.

"Eat up. I want to have fun with you and you will be no fun if you don't eat." Ken said. He picked up some of the food and shoved it into Kyo's mouth. Kyo spat it out and began coughing. Ken slapped him in the face leaving a handprint. "That was rude. My grandma spent so much time making this meal and you will eat it." Ken began shoving the food in Kyo's mouth making sure he didn't spit it out. Kyo finished his meal with plenty of complaining. He had never been this sick after eating before. Kyo throw up all over the table and let his head fall.

"Let me free." He said angrily.

Kyo's face beat red with anger. He ripped through the tape that held him down. Ken grabbed for his wrist and pulled him into a hard kiss that made Kyo flinch.

"Get the fuck away from me you gay freak." Kyo yelled and throw the boy across the room. Kyo made a dash for the front door and pulled it off the hinges. The door went flying toward the wall hitting the old lady to the floor on its was. Ken looked up and reached out his hand. "Don't leave please." He whispered.

Kyo didn't listen he ran out the door and down the road as fast as he could. Kyo never looked back he just kept going even thought he didn't know where.

**There is chapter 2. Poor, poor Kyo. Still is milk less. To bad he doesn't know any cow farms he can go to or dose he. Mwahaha**

**Find out what happens next**

**Please review**


	3. Auther note

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in forever.

Anyway on with the point of this

If I do NOT get more than 20 reviews I will no longer be updating my stories.

Sorry to those who like it but if ya like it than review!

Chapter will be updated as soon as I get more reviews or will no longer be continued

Your choice.

Cherry Melon


End file.
